Sullivan Kadoya
He is one of the main characters in the Steel Series first appearing in Bridging Steel. He own the Beyblade Thief Zirago which was given to him by his older brother Masamune Kadoya. Just like Masamune his older brother Masamune he is Japanese and was born in Japan but later the family moved to United States of America for some important purpose. When WBBA found some of the DNA bladers injured they recreated Those beys and send them to their prominent members around the Globe and so Thief Zirago was given to Masamune through Hikaru. Masamune then passed it on his younger brother Sullivan. Sullivan trains and becomes a great blader and also watches the Neo Battle Bladers tournament knowing that he is the younger brother of someone who won the World Championship with Japan and also heir to the American WBBA headquarters and Team Dungeon's professional leader he was one of the most popular bladers in United States but not in Japan so in order to become the number 1 blader he travels to Japan. In Japan he interferes a battle between Ren and Takanosuke he deafets Ren easily which shocks Ryo Hagane who is back of being the Director of WBBA alongside while Kyoya, Tsubasa and Madoka are the helpers and their most important members. Ryo says he reminds me of one of Gingka's friends Masamune Kadoya. Takanosuke and Sullivan battle but when he finds out that Zyro is not there he withdraws and leaves the place while Ren informs Madoka about the new blader. Takanosuke finds Zyro and tells him that someone is looking for him and also eager to defeat him. Zyro is interested. When Sullivan finds and Zyro and Takanosuke he challenges the Neo Battle Bladers champion but is stopped by Takanosuke who tells him that he has to finish the battle with him first they start the battle which Sullivan wins and finally gets to battle Zyro Kurogane the fierce battle ends as he loses. When Shinobu tells Sullivan tha he is a third grade blader. Appearance His appearance is like Masamune but he is described more taller than him. He might look aggressive but a caring person inside his heart. He is calm also a aggressive blader but mostly foolish sometimes making simple mistakes. He wears a Beyblade Battles Bridging Steel Ren Kurenai - Win Takanosuke Shishiya - No outcome Takanosuke Shishya - Win Zyro Kurogane - Lose Ren Kurenai - Win Zyro Kurogane - Lose x8 50 Beypark Bladers - Win x50 Team Japan selection - 3rd place Trivia * He was the best blader in North America * His character had two sides one calm and wise and the other aggressive and the courage to do anything to become the best and help his friends. * His favourite animal/beast was the unicorn and his brother Masamune Kadoya was his Beyblade Idol and says he inspired him the most. * He calls himself Zyro's strongest rival when there are more powerful bladera than him who are also Zyro's great rivals who are Shinobu, Sakyo, Kira, Hakuro and Hiro. * He can be seen as one of the most courageous character for sacrificing his life in order to save his friend Tom who was possessed by the power of Twisted Tempo.